Abendritter family
The Abendritter family is comprised of the descendants of Baron Dämmerung, a Nazi "theme agent" who remained active post-World War II. Abendritter ("Evening Knight") was not his original surname, but one he created to satisfy his own ego.Summer of my German Heritage: Part 1 - Family Secrets Diagram Members Manfred Better known as Baron Dämmerung, he is Erica's great-grandfather. His sons are Hans and Adolph. Donnerschlag Winifred Schroeder (nee Manning)'s father. A double agent for the Allies during WW II, and then a double agent against the Fourth Reich during the Shadow Wars. ?? Margit's father was a member of Caesarea, the secret branch of Mossad which was dedicated to rooting out superpowered threats to the security of Israel. Hans Hans von Abendritter has a special talent for chemistry that he calls his "McGyver trait". Not quite a Schimmelhorn Engineer, as a result of his father's crude experimentation in genetic enhancement he can somehow skip steps on his formulations. After leaving the service of his father, he fought his Nazi organization under the codename Morgenstern. He eventually changed his surname to Schroeder. After retirement, he kept a lab at home where he dabbled on genetic experimentation. Hans and his brother Adolf are the only surviving examples of Baron Dämmerung's genetic experiments—and are sterile. In order to have a child, he and Winifred resorted to devise-created artificial sperm and a test tube fecundation. Even so, his daughter Danielle almost died due to the genetic defects he passed to her. She only lived due to a gene-repairing formula he created over a five-day Schimmelhorn frenzy... which he spent the next thirty years to attempt to understand and recreate. Eventually, his grandson Eric took the resulting serum, triggering superpowers... but transforming him into a girl.Summer of my German Heritage: Part 2 - Family History Morgenstern means "tomorrow star" in German according to the Google translation software. Winifred The original Eisenmädel, Winifred eventually married Hans. She has a knack for improvising explosives from common household items. They had a daughter, Danielle. Her father was originally an Abwehr agent who became disenchanted with Nazism, turning into a double agent for the Allies. After the war, he infiltrated the underground Nazi organizations under the guise of a supervillain named Donnerschlag. She was brought into the spy game as a teenager, with the goal of seducing and turning one of Baron Dämmerung's sons. She didn't expect it to become a long-term relationship. Donnerschlag means "thunder hit" on German according to the Google translation software. Danielle Danielle Schroeder, daughter of Hans and Winifred was born sometime around the early Eighties. She was born with a congenital disorder in her lymphatic system, and by six months old was close to death, but was saved by a genetic treatment created by Hans. She had a son, Eric, apparently out of wedlock when she was very young; a few years later, she left her child to be raised by her parents, and went to Los Angeles to seek fortune, or perhaps a rich husband. It seems not to have gone well for her; she was picked up as a likely "candidate" for the Green Cross' plans "once cleaned up and weaned of her more degenerate habits". Regular genetic screening, however, identified the DNA markers left by Hans' cure, bringing Hans to their attention. She accepted a position within the Green Cross' organization and was the first successful recipient of the Thulean enhancement protocols outside of the Groenwald bloodline. She became pregnant some time after that, and was six months pregnant on June 6th, 2016, given that she was carrying a "six-month-old fetus". Erica Eric Schroeder was raised by his grandparents, but on drinking a serum created by Hans he gained superpowers... and changed into a girl. The newly-renamed Erica adopted the von Abendritter surname and the codename of her grandmother, Eisenmädel. Eisenmädel means "iron girl" in German according to the Google translation software. Adolf Adolf von Abendritter was born in Castillo de la Noche, Venezuela, in 1949. Like his brother, he left his father's organization in order to fight what they represented, using the codename Taginbert. He eventually converted to Judaism and married Margit, adopting his wife's surname, Stein. He's gifted with strategic talent and certified in numerous types of weapons. Margit Margit Stein, codename Silberstern, is another talented operative who fought in the shadow wars against the underground Nazis. She's the daughter of a Mossad agent tasked with hunting Nazi "theme agents." She was brought into the spy game as a teenager, with the goal of seducing and turning one of Baron Dämmerung's sons. Like her friend Winifred, she didn't expect to keep him for the long run. Silberstern means "silver star" in German according to the Google translation software. Penny Penelope Rose was an orphan living in foster care who was somehow "acquired" by the Green Cross' organization. She proved resistant to the organization's brainwashing process, however, and eventually helped Erica and her family to escape. Afterwards, she was adopted as a granddaughter of the Steins, with some help of the Witness Protection program. References Category:Families